The Carnival
by Nny11
Summary: Teenage Victor is dragged out to a day of short lived fun by his 'good pal' Brutus.


A/N This is a story based off of an original character Weetzie06 and I created. Namely Brutus, and I suppose the gypsy is also mine.

Between the noise, people, stench, and chances for contracting a deadly virus, Victor was not looking forward to the carnival. He wasn't even quiet sure how he got talked into it. At some point he supposed that Brutus had done some sort of 'if you don't you're a loser' ploy. That must have been it he thought as Brutus wasted several more notes of Victor's money trying to win a rigged game.

"It's not going to happen. The milk bottles are weighted," Victor sighed as his friend surveyed the problem. "You're not going to win Brutus." The failed tennis star gave a small grunt and threw the ball as hard as he could. A direct hit and they didn't topple. Brutus couldn't have opened his mouth wider at that moment if he'd tried. "Well, that is great isn't it Brutus? Just like I told you."

Brutus pushed Victor as he walked away from the table. "Yeah, well…what next." Victor tallied up these points and decided that Brutus was still winning in arguments.

"Well…we could…er," Victor glanced about, "how about we get our futures read?" The two teens paused as a mysterious chill swept over them and a fog rolled in from nowhere.

"That's a bit ominous, yeah?" Brutus asked as they realized that the noise from the carnival had died. "Besides these people are all a bit tacky, and fakes you know?" Victor looked at his friend and back to the tent. It had what looked like a tree on the flap. It was calling him.

"Well you can stay out here, I'm going." Victor stepped inside and Brutus shifted from foot to foot.

"Victor, wait up!" Brutus quickly ran in after him and into the tent.

The tent itself was filled with incense and was covered in odd artifacts. Victor looked around and Brutus clung to him. For the first time in his life Victor was not terrified. "Hello?" Victor called into the seemingly endless space. "Is anyone here?"

"Silence boy!" The two froze in terror as an old woman appeared almost out of thin air. "You have broken my concentration." Victor opened his mouth to apologize but she interrupted him. "It is ok dear Victor. I have been waiting." Brutus squeaked in terror and Victor sat down in morbid fascination.

"How did you-"

"What did I say about the talking!" Victor shut his mouth and stared at her in interest. "You want you fortune told yes?"

"Well actually-" He began but was cut off again.

"Your future, it is rather grim I must say. Some things are too terrible for anyone to hear." Brutus felt faint from incense as well as bored and sat down on a pouf. Victor leaned forward. The woman waited and then coughed and stuck out her hand.

For a moment he stared at it, but then shook himself into action. "Oh!" He quickly dropped some notes into her palm. She smiled and turned over an hourglass.

"But I see you are a foolish man." Brutus looked at her in his ever growing boredom.

"Don't you mean brave? He's going through it anyways kinda stupid brave?" Brutus' voice disappeared into the hanging shawls and the gypsy glared at him.

"No, foolish. This boy barely has a brave bone in his body." Before Victor could protest she had began humming and chanting. "You have a future linked to death. Not your own mind you, but your wife's." Victor's eyes grew wide.

"You mean Victoria will-"

"No! Not Victoria, your first wife." Victor leaned in further and Brutus feared he would fall into the burning candles. "A woman, who will have died," Victor watched her with a sense of fear growing, "long before you will have married her. You!" She jumped and pointed at the terrified teen. "You will have married a-" The hourglass ran out and Victor stared. More silence.

"Oh!" Victor shoved another note into her hand.

"Corpse Bride!" Victor fell backwards in terror as the woman lurched at him.

"Run!" Brutus got up and fled for his life and Victor ran after. As the two darted backing into the smelling crowd at the carnivle Brutus nervously hefferd, "What did I say? Loony."

Victor glanced back at the fading tent. "Yeah…loony." But he wasn't sure.

"Besides, you're too scared to go near a woman." Brutus laughed and ran to the nearest rigged game.

"Am not," Victor grumbled and gave Brutus some more money to waste away.


End file.
